Shiro Nakatomi
~(Toreru) |age = 100+ |gender = Male |height = 6'0 |weight = 195 |affiliation = Sanctum Sanctorum |base of operations = N/A |relatives = Kuro Nakatomi~Brother |education = |shikai = Kannaryū |bankai = Not Yet Revealed |resurrección = Not Yet Revealed |anime debut = ....}} Shiro Nakatomi (,) is a member of the Nakatomi Family and the younger brother of Kuro Nakatomi. Shiro was formally a Visored, who became a Toreru after choosing to subjugation his inner hollow instead of uniting it like his brother. He is a supporting character in the Bleach: Awakening story. Background Appearance Personality Equipment Powers and Abilities Immense Reiryoku: '''Like his brother Shiro has a vast spiritual pressure, a result of subjugating his inner hollow. True to his name, his white spiritual pressure rages inside of his like a storm waiting to consume everything. Shiro has a massive well of Reiatsu held within his body, enough to beconsidered a captain class shinigami. When released, the spiritual pressure will completely cascade his body like nothing ever seen before. It's power will rise high into the air and remain like a ruler watching its subjects, and to some lower enemies it could actually cause them to submit. Even some Captains can feel oddities moving throughout their body from the force and just about anyone can feel their hair stand up from its power for miles to come. : '''Cero (虚閃 (セロ), sero; Spanish for "Zero," Japanese for "Hollow Flash"): :* Bala (虚弾 (バラ), bara; Spanish for "Bullet"," Japanese for "Hollow Bullet"): : Hierro (鋼皮 (イエロ), iero; Spanish for "Iron," Japanese for "Steel Skin"): Garganta (黒腔 (ガルガンタ), garuganta; Spanish for "Throat," Japanese for "Black Cavity"): Sonído (響転 (ソニード), sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound," Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"): Kidō Master:Unlike his brother who learned the art of Shunpo, he choose the path of Kidō and stated as being a master of this art. Well versed in this area, he is capable of performing a Kidō spell, with little effort, and in different ways than normal. Many, many years of studying and mastering Kidō, Shiro ability to perform the spells with or without the incantations are unparalleled, even to the previous Kidō Corps Commanders, being known as the Kidō Sage. The strength behind both Hado and Bakudo spells are incredibly, and with many centuries of practice, Shiro doesn't need to direct the spells with his hands, like the majority of Kidō practitioners do, he could simple look in the direction he wants the spell to go as the energy would gather three inches away from his torso and be launched in the desired direction. He can also manipulate Kidō to help heal wounds besides the common Hado and Bakudo spells. :Ketsuekidō (血液道,Blood Arts): Ketsuekidō is a form is kidō that Shiro developed in his quest for power and knowledge. This form of kidō allow the user to form weapons as well as items though the use of their blood, mixed with their Reiryoku and reishi. For a weapon to be formed, the user draws blood. From here the user will channel their Reiryoku as well as reishi into it. The user will then use the basis of Bakudō to form the weapon...... :*'Red Fang Slave': :*'Ex Machina: Death Scythe ': Zanpakutō Kannaryū (神竜,Godless Dragon) is the name of Shiro's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a standered Katana with a stylized dragon engraved in red on its hilt. *' ': Shiro's version of Kannaryū is released with the command subjugate and Rule. :Shikai Special Ability: *' ': Not Yet Revealed :Bankai Special Ability: Unknown *'Resurrección' (帰刃 (レスレクシオン), Resurekushion; Spanish for "Resurrection", Japanese for "Returning Blade"): :Resurrección Special Ability: Trivia * Nakatomi the name originally was Naka-tsu-omi: ‘minister of the center’, denoting an ancient, hereditary office as intermediary between men and deities. Quotes